yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Featured Articles
Tampines Primary School - December 2009 The graduation *Windows 7 - May 2011 Congratulated for the Singapore general election 2011 *Tampines Retail Park - October 2011 *Harry Potter - November 2011 *Casino Royale - December 2011 *iPhone 3GS - May 2012 *Paya Lebar MRT Station - July 2012 *Time Crisis - September 2012 *Daiso - October 2012 Reached 10th store milestone! *Circle Line - March 2013 3rd anniversary coming! *North East Line - June 2013 10th anniversary *Tampines Secondary School - October 2013 The graduation *Marine Parade Road - November 2013 *Changi City Point - January 2014 *Android (operating system) - February 2014 3rd anniversary coming! *Jurong East - August 2014 *iPhone 4S - October 2014 *Bedok Mall - November 2014 Frequently visited *Daiso - December 2014 *Bugis Junction - February 2015 After it was fully renovated *East Point Mall - April 2015 *Simei MRT Station - June 2015 *Suntec City - July 2015 It was fully opened with the renovation of Suntec City being fully done. Visitation has been started. *Death of Lee Kuan Yew - March 2016 1st anniversary, which is together with Brussels bombings *Plaza Singapura - May 2016 *Tampines Bus Interchange - 13 August 2016 Reach 10th route *City Square Mall - 27 August 2016 *Nex - 1 September 2016 *Waterway Point - 24 September 2016 *Downtown Line - October 2016 Reach 10th ride *Pokémon Go - May 2017 *New Tampines City - June 2017 *Tampines Court - July 2017 En-bloc details *Marina Bay Floating Platform - August 2017 *Stamford Road - December 2017 Most number of records, ever since with the Capitol Building in July 2015, need new bus service *Windows 10 - January 2018 Reach most number together with Lush Green *Temasek Polytechnic - 5 January 2018 Most number of records and attempts *Clementi MRT Station - March 2018 Reach 10th ride *Hougang - 16 April 2018 *Godric's Hollow - 23 April 2018 *ITE College East - 8 May 2018 The graduation *Farrer Park MRT Station - 12 May 2018 Reach 10th ride *Bedok Bus Interchange - 12 June 2018 Reach 10th route *Mantel clocks - 22 June 2018 *Bedok MRT Station - 14 July 2018 *Bugis MRT Station - 17 July 2018 *Chinatown MRT Station - 8 September 2018 *Jade Scape - 9 September 2018 *Orchard MRT Station - 16 September 2018 *Kallang-Paya Lebar Expressway - 20 September 2018 10th Anniversary *Champagne - 1 October 2018 *Torsion pendulum clock - 22 October 2018 *Punggol - 28 October 2018 *National Registration Identity Card - 12 November 2018 *Ascent Services - 28 November 2018 *Kovan MRT Station - 1 December 2018 First year since no top-ups is allowed at Passenger Service Centre *Chinatown Point - 24 December 2018 *ITE College South - 27 December 2018 *MyRepublic - 6 January 2019 *38 Oxley Road - 29 January 2019 Bicentennial *Lee Kuan Yew Prison - 14 March 2019 *Block 607 Hougang Avenue 4 - 18 March 2019 *Rochor Centre - 19 March 2019 *Promenade MRT Station - 23 March 2019 *Serangoon MRT Station - 24 March 2019 Clementi Mall: *July 2011: 1st *May 2012: 2nd *December 2012: 3rd Changi City Point: *November 2011: 1st *May 2012: 2nd *June 2012: 3rd and 4th *January 2014: *February 2014: Nex: *November 2010: 1st *December 2010: 2nd and 3rd *March 2011: 4th *October 2011: 5th *March 2012: 6th *November 2012: 7th and 8th *June 2013: 9th *August 2016: 10th *September 2016: 11th *February 2017: 1 *May 2017: 1 *February 2018: 2 Suntec City: *Many visits before June 2012 this include June 2011 (PC Show), July 2011 & March 2012 *July 2012 (Renovation) *March 2014 (Renovation) *March 2015 *July 2015 Bugis Junction: *Many visits before May 2011, such as in 2003 *May 2011 *September 2013 (Renovation) *December 2013 (Renovation) *February 2015